Talk:Harbard/@comment-89.133.63.157-20150313155704/@comment-77.38.254.72-20150315002132
As you said, Siggy did not felt for his tricks, so he had to kill her by leading her to that lake, and then, he made himself to look like Siggy's doughter. At start it made me think she is seeing a ghost, and she is happy to see her, but then again...those kids weren't conscious right ? so... in water you don't have such power to push a kid out of the water with one had, plus, you saw the hand helping later on, which was her doughter, or looked like her, but the thing is, she only pushed a little, because she saw a helping hand. At start, before I saw the hand (...or probably when I already saw it), I started to think, that it's one of those things that shows usually fail to make, by making a scene to look unreal with no explanation, because if she sees a ghost who helps, it would probably lend her a strength or some encouragement mentally, making her less sensitive to pain or any other barrier that would physically affect her, but she still would require both hands and pushing strength, because kid by himself being unconscious couldn't pull himself out, nor ghost in physical way. After I thought about that, I had the thought that either Helga or Aslaug came to help her (probably Helga), but then I saw that it was the ghost...or more likely a Loki disguised as her daughter to give her encouragement for final dive in. It left me with weird thoughts...because why couldn't he save Siggy ? it was so easy for him, and why she so simply surrendered for her life ? was it because she already froze to death and she couldn't feel anything anymore ? but then again, why he didn't save her, right ? I did not had the idea about Loki at all, I kept speculating and looking for information about this Wanderer. Back then I did not realize the explanation you said, it only made sense now, but I had some thought of which I wasn't sure of anyway. I got suspicions all the time, wondering with the interest, who is that man, those common visions...what's with the flaming snowball, what does it symbolizes, to which character in mythology they were point at... The weird thing that got my most interest...or...most suspicions, was when Aslaug said she did not want to be with her children, with looked weird, like he did some spell on her or something, it totally wasn't normal nor it was like her at all, if I can't say if it was Loki or something, at least I can tell what seems to be normal and what not, so probably Aslaug did not had sex with her own will, or at least she thought she was, but she wouldn't in any case... After that, those kids acted totally weird, not totally, but weird enough, either it was fail acting of how kids actually behave themselves when wish to play secretly with each other, or they were totally under control without conscious of the acts they made, yet they somehow felt doing it...or at least that was what I thought about first thought, the second one came in my head after those two turned back when Siggy called to them, the way they looked at her back, they had this careless face expression, or "what do you want" expression in some angry way. Later on, when he fucked Aslaug, when he "saved" kids, Aslaug acted weirdly, she went backwards when he came closer, and then I thought "why does she steps back when he gets closer ? she had a nice fucking with him, usually people do not act like that, especially in her situation where she ha no reason to act like that" Obviously the only reason why she acted like that, was, because she realised what happened, that she felt wrong doing it, somehow wasn't in control, yet she was councious about it, she couldn't believe that she said that she did not want to be with her children, she somehow went for sex (I would explain the mentality of it, but it would be hard for me, and time consuming). I don't know why he left out Helga, or what he would have done to Siggy if she would have fell for it. Why did he chose Aslaug, is it because of Ragnar and knows what will become of him, so he chose the Aslaug and maybe made her pregnant ?